It Bothers Me
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: Basically Ron's thoughts on Harry...not slash. A bit R/Hr. I don't think Ron thinks like this ALL of the time, but I'm sure he's felt like this before. Set after GoF
1. My dark haired friend

It Bothers Me  
  
  
BY: Hermione L. Granger  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own  
  
  
  
AN: Hum, thought this up while shaving my legs. Wonder how Ron would feel about Hermione preferring Harry's bath tub over Ron's. Don't ask, just read and review. Yes, I know it's monotonous.  
  
  
  
You know what, it does bother me.  
  
  
  
It does bother me that my mum cares more about how much he's eaten during dinner, than how I learned to do a Double Ended Blast on George's broom today. It bothers me that my sister always has some horrible comment to make when I'm around, but stops living instantly the minute he shows up. It bothers me that Fred and George would rather show Harry their jokes, and use them on me.  
  
  
  
It bothers me that the girls think he's hot but think that with my red hair and freckles I just stick out. It bothers me that Trelawny predicts his death everyday, and hasn't said a thing to me all year. It bothers me that his name came out of that Goblet, while Fleur never knew mine. It bothers me that his parents died, and mine yell at me for not cleaning my room. It bothers me that everytime he's gone up against Voldermort, he's lived, while I get to wait back in the cave, or am unconscious in the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
It bothers me that he got ten more points for holding off Quirrell while I was the one who got past the chess board. It bothers me that he had the courage to talk to giant spiders while I was too scared to even think. It bothers me he saved my sister while I sat on my arse. It bothers me that Scabbers was my pet, but betrayed his family.  
  
  
  
It bothers me that she kissed him and not me. It bothers me she spent time with him when we fought, and not me. It bothers me that she wanted to know how he was when she awoke from the Mandrake Juice, and didn't care that I was the one holding her up. It bothers me that she cared more about how his little jaunt at the bottom of the lake was instead of mine. It bothers me that Rita Skeeter filled her little newspaper with rumors about those two while I wasn't mentioned once.  
  
  
  
It bothers me that Harry and Hermione will probably fall in love. It bothers me I probably won't live up to anyone's expectations. It bothers me that I'll probably be working back at the Leaky Cauldron, while the two of them go off and be aurors. It bothers me that even if I am an auror, it's not that big of a deal, cause Harry Potter's one too.  
  
  
  
Because in the long run, all of this matters. And in the long run, it does bother me. 


	2. My red haired friend

  
You know what, it does bother me.  
  
It bothers me that he's got parents. It bothers me he's got a mum and a dad. It bothers me he has Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. It bothers me he's got Ginny. It bothers me that he has someone ask him to do chores, while I'm asked to just sit there and feel useless. It bothers me that he's constantly surrounded by love, when I'm left alone.  
  
It bothers me that he's never had to face Voldermort. It bothers me that he got to sit in the stands and cheer while I had to face dragons. It bothers me that he's never noticed, and people point out my scar from down the hall. It bothers me that Snape's mean to him, and hates me with a passion. It bothers me that Flitwick barely flinched at his name, but completely fell off his desk at mine.  
  
It bothers me that he's got love hanging right in front of his eyes and doesn't realize it. It bothers me that Hermione's willing to love him with her complete and total self, and holds only friendship with me. It bothers me to see the look on his face when people ask him about me and Hermione-are we really dating? It bother's me that I've not got a girl to love like that.  
  
It bothers me that everyone expects me to continue to fight evil for the rest of my life, while Ron's free to choose. It bothers me that everyone has such high expectations for me, and he has none. It bothers me that he'll end up happily married in the end, while I'll be alone. It bothers me that if I mess up just once, the press'll pounce on me, and make me out to be some sort of horror man, but he can mess up as much as he wants, and maybe his mum will get maybe. It bothers me he's got that mum.  
  
Because in the long run, all of this matters. And in the long run, it does bother me. 


End file.
